Modular cabinets of a combinable type with extractable drawers are known and consist normally of an outer case with or without an upper frontal hinged half-door and an extractable drawer.
Such cabinets comprise external male-female couplings spaced apart which enable the cabinets to be combined with other cabinets. They may hold one or more drawers.
These cabinets are not specially equipped and perform a plurality of usages in which the materials contained in them are normally loose.
Moreover, where the cabinets are combined with other cabinets, the reciprocal fixture system entails not a few problems during assembly and dismantling operations.
Furthermore, the known combinable, modular cabinets do not permit the coordinated containing of floppy-disks or mini-disks, nor do they enable the drawers to be handled independently in a simplified manner.
Besides, the known modular cabinets do not include independent locking systems.
Yet another drawback of the known systems is the difficulty involved in pulling out the drawers after a given number of uses of the drawers owing to the increase in friction between the components, which are made of plastic products.
These and other drawbacks are to be met with in the known modular cabinets.
The present applicant has designed, tested and embodied the present invention so as to obviate the above drawbacks and provide a plurality of advantages.